


Make Sure He's Worth It

by bookchan



Category: Gokusen (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yankumi's met a lot of strange people and now they want to meet Shin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure He's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

When Kumiko entered Ouran her fellow students didn’t quite know what to make of her. She couldn’t really be classified with the rest of the Yakuza/Class D students, because while she had Yakuza relatives, she was also the top of her class and had quite a few influential friends. Yet if you grouped her with the studious students she stood out like a sour thumb. Partly because she stood to the side in the picture, but also partly because she was on her way to Kendo practices. In fact, when they looked at the picture afterwards, it looked like she was just caught in the picture accidentally instead of being there for the picture the way she was. After failing to classify her as a jock, for a true jock would never refuse to join the school’s Judo team, her classmates reached a decision. She was just going to have to be part of Class A. It hurt them to classify a Yakuza nobody that way, but there wasn’t really any other choice that they thought they could make. As long as no one never actually told her about it, they figured it couldn’t do any harm. She couldn’t take advantage of the privileges offered to the other class A students if she didn’t know she was one.

When Kumiko left Ouran quietly upon graduation her teachers and classmates breathed a sigh of relief, happy that that particular problem was no longer was among them. The teachers mostly forgot about her until the day Sawada Shin showed up at Ouran.

 

Yankumi had told him he’d only be there for a couple of weeks, but how in the world had she’d gotten him into Ouran on such short notice? Shin wondered as he wandered the halls of his new school.

Sure he had the grades for Ouran and his father’s job meant that he might have been eligible for enrollment, but the cost for the school was prohibitive. Yet Yankumi had just strolled up to the front desk and enrolled him. That could not be normal even for the Yakuza. Yankumi had done it though, so now here he was, at some ridiculous school, when he could have been staying at Yankumi’s place until whatever it was was taken care off. If there was anything to be taken care of. With Yankumi you never knew. Half the time she solved the problem before he even knew there was one and boy did Shin find that frustrating.

Still, Shin frowned over the fact that he hadn’t been able to get Yankumi to tell him anything. Didn’t she know that he wasn’t a kid and could help? The only thing he’d been able to get was from a conversation he’d attempted to eavesdrop on, was that all the Yakuza heirs went to school here. Shin figured that if he found a way to get them on his side, there would be a lot fewer problems when he got Yakumi to agree to marry him in a few years and maybe that was why he was here at Ouran. Distracted as he was by thoughts of Yankumi, Shin somehow missed the creeping darkness spilling from an open door, and that was his downfall. (or at least a big mistake) For as he was passing it, an arm draped in black reached out and pulled him inside.

 

“Belzeneff has a few questions for you. Answer them and you won’t get cursed!”

Shin stared blankly at the puppet shoved into his face by what he guess to be a fellow student dressed in a black robe. He knew Ouran was strange, but this was crazy! It had to be related to Yakumi somehow. She was the only person he knew who could get involved with something like this.

“What do you want to know.” Shin asked as he stared down the puppet and then over at the person holding it.

“Well we,”Cough” Sorry Belzeneff need a few questions answered to see if you are worthy of Kumiko Yamaguchi, the founder of the Black Magic Club!” The guy with the puppet on his arm stood firm against the incredulous glare from Shin.

 

“Why? How did Y..” Shin shook his head.”Never mind I don’t want to know how Yankumi got involved with you guys. Just ask your questions, but I don’t care if you disprove. I’m marrying Yankumi as soon as she’ll have me.”

“Seriously, only Yankumi,” Shin thought. “Only Yankumi.”

 

“Number One, how do you feel about light? Number Two, Crystal Ball or Tarot Cards? And for our third and final question, Would you prefer to be whipped or cursed if you fail her in anyway?” As the questions were being asked more people in black robes appeared out of the darkness to glare at Shin.

Shin just glared back at them while answering the questions. At least these guys were worried about Yankumi. She obviously meant a lot to them, so he had to take them seriously and not just kick their asses. “Light is light, but the shadows are nice and comfortable. I don’t use either crystal balls or tarot cards, because why do I need to see in to the future. I know I’m going to be marrying her if she’ll have me and I’ll never fail Yankumi so I don’t need to worry about being whipped or cursed. Now excuse me, I need to get to class. Yankumi will be upset if I fail.”

At that, the crowd that had gathered around him parted. What Yamaguchi wanted Yamaguchi got which was the only reason they hadn’t cursed him already for daring to give Kumiko Yamaguchi a nick name.

 

Shin sighed as he left the room. At least he now knew why he’d been sent here. He had to get the approval not just from the clan, or from other Yakuza, but from all the other groups that held Yankumi in high esteem. Knowing Yankumi there were going to be a lot of them too. Shin’s shoulders slumped. He wasn’t going to be able to relax too much here, was he. Once again his distraction proved to be his undoing as another arm, this one bathed in light, dragged him into the third floor music room.


End file.
